Why Did We Do This Again?
by Latara K
Summary: The enterprise beams some 21st century teenagers on board and find them very odd...
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own the existing characters in here. blah blah. I don't want to get sued!  
  
Author's note: Just another screwed up fanfic born out of boredom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Opening Scene on bridge. Dr. Crusher sits in the captain's chair, and Spot in the first officer's)  
  
Crusher: It's nice to run the ship and all, but don't you think they could have gotten someone other than Data's cat to be the first officer while everyone is on the away mission?  
  
Spot: meow (translation: What? You don't think I can do a good job?)  
  
Crusher: No, no, it's not that, but usually it's someone who is. umm. well. not a cat.  
  
(Troi comes back from the away mission and sits in her usual chair)  
  
Troi: Beverly, are you talking to the cat again?  
  
Crusher: Noooo. of course not, why would I do that? (she pauses, and says, defensively) Well, what do you expect me to do when you leave me on the bridge alone?  
  
(The captain, Riker, Data, Worf, Wesley, and nameless ensigns return to the bridge. Spot attacks Riker.)  
  
Data: Spot! No! Bad cat!  
  
Crusher (whispers to Troi): I think she is getting power hungry (Troi nods in apprehension)  
  
Picard: Mr. Data, do something with that cat!  
  
(Data nods and carries a furious feline off the bridge)  
  
Crusher: Does that mean I have to leave too? (she smiles flirtatiously)  
  
Picard (enamored): No, of course not (he grins)  
  
(Data returns and sits back at his chair)  
  
Picard: Is everything under control now, Mr. Data?  
  
Data: Yes, sir  
  
Wesley: There seems to be an unusual anomaly in space  
  
Worf (grumbles sarcastically): Oh, that is just soooo unusual  
  
Data: There seems to be a primitive spaceship coming out of the anomaly.  
  
Wesley: Sir, haven't we done this plotline before?  
  
Data: Incorrect ensign, that was a spaceship floating through space with cryogenically frozen 21st century people in it. This spaceship seems to have unfrozen 21st century people in it who seem to have jumped an anomaly into our time period.  
  
Wesley (confused): Oh.  
  
Worf (with a tad of disbelief): They're hailing us, sir  
  
Picard: If they're so primitive, how can they hail us? Well, onscreen anyway.  
  
(On the screen are three teenagers, who shall now be known as Hikaru, Latara, Spoot, and Syaka)  
  
Latara (onscreen): I'm the captain of this vessel  
  
Hikaru: Hey! I want to be the captain  
  
Latara: No, Hikaru, you shoot the weapons, remember  
  
Hikaru (angrily): Latara, we are on a tiny little spaceship we bought on Ebay, there are no weapons!  
  
(Latara pushes her aside and turns back to the viewscreen, pretending not to notice that Hikaru is fuming in the background)  
  
Picard (offscreen): Is there something you need assitance with?  
  
Latara: Yes, captain, all of our crew is kind of cramped in here, can you please, umm., let us on your ship?  
  
Worf: I think we should blow them up  
  
Picard: I don't think that's necessary, Mr. Worf, I believe we can beam them on here without too much trouble  
  
Syaka: Oh, yes, we won't be any trouble at all! (she grins menacingly)  
  
Spoot: Spoot to the World!!!!! Anyway, Captain, can I meet Data? Please? Pretty please?  
  
(Worf looks at the Captain suspiciously. The captain looks uneasy)  
  
Picard: Ummm. Transporter Room, beam them up  
  
Woot! Okay, I will continue this in the next chapter. I hope you liked it, please review! 


	2. Getting Aquainted

Author's note: Thanks to the wonderful reviewer! I'm happy to have been read. To all the others, please review! I promise this chapter will be much better, except I don't think anything can beat the opening scene with Bev and Spot ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Spoot, Syaka, Hikaru, and Latara materialize on the transporter pad. Data and the captain stand ready to receive them)  
  
Spoot (ecstatic): Data!!!!! This is soooo cool! I can't believe you got this to work, Latara! (she shrieks) Spootness!  
  
Latara: Captain, thank you for welcoming us onto your ship. We hope this doesn't bother you too much. Last time you had visitors from our century there was a potential Romulan attack. I hope we didn't come at another bad time.  
  
Data: Inquiry: How do you know of our past encounters with others from your time in Earth's history?  
  
Hikaru: They're obsessed  
  
Latara: Allow me to explain. We have heard much of your travels on the. (she pauses, trying to think of an explanation)  
  
Spoot: You're on TV!  
  
Data: TV. television. an ancient Earth entertainment.  
  
Picard (puzzled): You must be mistaken. How would everything we do be on an ancient screen centuries before we were born?  
  
Latara: Shall I bring up Kesprytt, captain? (she winks) Would that convince you?  
  
Picard (looking horribly uncomfortable): Of course not (he turns to Data) Mr. Data, please escort these girls to the quarters we've prepared?  
  
Data: Yes, sir.  
  
(Data, Hikaru, Spoot, Syaka, and Latara walk out of the transporter room towards a turbolift)  
  
(in the turbolift) Syaka: So, what's this button do? Data: I suggest that you not press that. It will make the turbolift implode.  
  
Syaka: COOL! (she moves to press the button, and Hikaru baps her on the head)  
  
Hikaru: Don't Syaka!  
  
(Syaka giggles menacingly. They all arrive on the deck they need to, and walk out of the turbolift)  
  
Latara: Judging by the captain's reaction to the mention of Kesprytt, Pulaski's already gone, right Data?  
  
Data (puzzled by the significance of Kesprytt): Dr. Pulaski no longer serves on the Enterprise  
  
Latara and Spoot (in unison): WOOT! (they dance around happily)  
  
(Data gives the trademark Data-confused face. They arrive in the quarters. Latara walks up to the replicator)  
  
Latara: Computer, four dishes of Teriyaki Chicken (they materialize in the replicator, and she passes them out to her friends)  
  
Data: I do not understand how you can know how to use a replicator  
  
Spoot: Television taught us!  
  
(Data looks puzzled again. Latara presses some buttons and "Tombstone Blues" starts playing. Data looks extremely puzzled)  
  
Data: I do not see how Earth's sun can be poultry. I have never heard of such an anomaly. And I also believe that from Earth, the sun had a yellowish appearance.  
  
Latara (sighing): Data, Data, Data. It's not supposed to make sense (Spoot, Hikaru, and Syaka are rolling over laughing). Anyway, can I visit Sickbay?  
  
Data: Are you ill?  
  
Latara: No, I just want to visit your doctor (she grins)  
  
Data: I will escort you there  
  
Hikaru: Ooo, ooo! Can you escort me to the holodeck? I need to go to Fenway park, circa 2002, with a wonderful view of center field! (Latara snickers)  
  
Syaka: Spoot and I will go to Ten Forward  
  
Spoot: Syntheholic Amaretto!  
  
In the next chapter, you will see what happens to all of them, and when Syaka invades engineering! 


	3. The chaos continues

Author's note: I think this will be a fun chapter! I hope you all have liked it so far! There are still some characters to be brought in though, so I will have to figure that out. Here it goes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Data: Good. I will escort you all there.  
  
Syaka: Me and Spoot can find our way, right Spoot?  
  
Spoot: Yep! I watched lots of Star Treks!  
  
(They run out of the quarters before anyone can protest. Data opens his mouth to speak when Latara interrupts him)  
  
Latara: No, no, they'll be fine, Data, just take Hikaru and I to where we want to go.  
  
Hikaru: Yay! Holodeck!  
  
(They all walk out of the quarters and into a turbolift)  
  
Data: This will take us to the holodeck  
  
(They walk out of the turbolift and Hikaru sees the holodeck. Data and Latara continue in the turbolift. )  
  
Hikaru: Ummm. computer dude? Can I see Fenway park?  
  
Computer: More specifications are needed  
  
Hikaru (sighing): Fenway Park, Boston, Massachusetts, 2002. I want to be in the coke bottles (she cackles)  
  
(She walks in the holodeck and sits in her ready made apartment in the coke bottles)  
  
Hikaru: My point is proven! (she cackles menacingly) Finally, Latara will have to believe me that you can live in the coke bottles now! Woot! This is sooooo cool. (her eyes fixate on center field) Awwww. look at him. ooooo  
  
(camera goes to Data and Latara on the turbolift. They get out and walk to sickbay)  
  
Data: Here it is. (The both of them walk in to sickbay) Latara (excitedly): Woot! This is awesome. (she sees Beverly working on a PADD) Hey, do you have solitaire on that Palm Pilot thingy?  
  
Beverly: Palm Pilot thingy? Solitaire? Ummm.  
  
Latara: Here, lemme see that thing (she grabs it from Beverly. Beverly opens her mouth to speak in protest, but then closes it. Latara presses some buttons) There! It should work now!  
  
Beverly (taking the PADD back): What's this. (she begins to press buttons) Hey, this is sort of fun.  
  
Latara: It is very fun, isn't it?  
  
Beverly: BUT, I can't play right now. I have to figure out how these cats got on your little ship.  
  
Latara (surprised and beaming): Sadie.! Cassie.! Gwen.! Merlin.! Tut.! ? How did they all get here?  
  
Beverly: I was hoping you would know. They seem to have come on your ship, yet I don't know how they transported on board without being beamed on by one of our transporters. They seem to have just appeared in sickbay.  
  
Latara: That is odd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaka: Okay, Spoot, neither of us really know how to get to Ten Forward. So I think we should split up. Then we will meet in Ten Forward  
  
Spoot: Ok... but what if we get lost?  
  
Syaka: Just ask a random person!  
  
Spoot: Sure!  
  
(they walk off to random places of the ship. Spoot gets on a turbolift. She thinks for a moment.)  
  
Spoot: umm. Bridge!  
  
(the turbolift takes her there. The doors open and she comes out and bows. The captain and Riker stand up)  
  
Picard: What are you doing on the bridge? Wasn't Mr. Data supposed to be looking after you?  
  
Spoot: Well, me and Syaka were going to ten forward and I got lost. (she grins)  
  
Riker (angrily): You got "lost" on the way to ten forward, then got on a turbolift and said 'bridge'  
  
Spoot (still grinning): It was more like 'Ummm. bridge!' (she spies Data's chair and her eyes widened) Data's chair! (she squeals and sits down in it. She presses random buttons)  
  
Picard: Umm. Miss. Spoot? Can I see you in my ready room?  
  
Spoot: Sure! (she cheerily jumps up and goes in to the ready room) What is it?  
  
Picard: Miss Spoot, you can't just waltz on to the bridge. It's just not allowed.  
  
Spoot (quite obviously not paying attention): Cool laptop-dvd-player thingy! (she presses some buttons and "The X-files" theme music starts playing)  
  
Picard (angrily): What is this?  
  
Spoot (holding her hands towards the computer): Just watch! (she leaves, and Picard touches his communicator)  
  
Picard: Riker, you have the bridge  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaka: Hmmm.. What's this place? (she wanders in to engineering) Cool! Buttons! (she presses random buttons  
  
Geordi: Wait! Don't touch those! Hey! (he gets angry)  
  
Syaka: Why? It's fun..  
  
Geordi: You'll break it! (suddenly alarms go off)  
  
Riker: Geordi! What happened!  
  
Geordi: Umm.. Nothing sir, it will all be fine, really it will (he cries)  
  
Next chapter. Beverly gets addicted to solitaire, Picard gets addicted to the X-files, plus, Will Geordi ever fix the ship? Will we ever find out how these people got on the ship? 


End file.
